Police
Summary In Jailbreak, the Police '''team is one of the two teams you can select to play as, while a third is achievable by breaking out as a Prisoner. The main objective of a olice officer is to keep prisoners within the walls of the Prison, while finding Criminals before they rob or steal from the stores and buildings found throughout Jailbreak and put them back into the cells they escaped from by any means necessary such as the Taser and weapons. Overview Police can spawn at Police Station 1, Police Station 2, the Military Base, or at the Security Office (only at night). Police spawn with three items in their inventory: * A Pistol (1st Slot) * Handcuffs (2nd Slot) * A Taser (3rd Slot) and carry two other items that aren't accessible by the officer upon spawning, but can be pickpocketed by criminals and prisoners: * A Keycard * A Donut There is a Daily Paycheck of $500 ($600 if you own the VIP Gamepass), which is received every morning at 5:00 AM. Whenever a police officer enters a vehicle, a light bar is attached for the siren, with the exception of the Dirtbike, ATV, Volt Bike, Dune Buggy and any aerial vehicle. Police also get notifications whenever a robbery or theft occurs with the exception of the Museum (unless the alarm is triggered), someone pickpockets an item from them, or if they pick up dropped cash from a prisoner. Police can arrest prisoners if they: # Are in prohibited areas # Have punched the Power Box once # Being hostile: shooting a cop or punching another player. # Pickpocketed a police officer. # Entered a vehicle of any sort. # Has an item besides the taser or handcuffs. '''NOTE: After some time, the guilty prisoner will turn innocent again if they avoid arrest for a period of time, and if they are not holding an item other than the Taser or Handcuffs. If the police attempt to shoot or arrest a prisoner who is innocent, they will be notified in the bottom right corner of the screen and lose $25. In addition, they are warned on the top of the screen to stop shooting/arresting innocent prisoners. If a police officer kills an innocent prisoner/harms 4 prisoners via weapons (punching them does not count) or they try to arrest innocent prisoners 4 times; they will become a prisoner themselves as a punishment. Tips Police officers often "camp", or "ambush" at these following locations: * The Prison Camaro Spawn * Jewelry Store * Bank * Museum * Criminal Bases * Sewers Police officers can bait Prisoners into these following prohibited areas: * Police Station 1 * Sewers * Visitors Building * Security Office * Outside the Prison Criticism Police are one of the most important figures of Jailbreak; however, they are criticized for many reasons. One of the main reasons is because most criminals think they are overpowered due to them being able to stun criminals with a taser, an item that criminals can not use, as obtaining one is pointless due to it doing nothing when used by a Criminal. Police are also criticized for camping robbery locations, and taking all the items on the Passenger Train, due to them having no limit to how many items they can deliver. In most situations, police have the upper hand in a fight, as they can arrest and stun. However, police officers are there to challenge to the criminals, add realism, and balance the game. Police are also criticized by not being popular on most Jailbreak servers, due to criminals earning much more than Police as well as criminals being able to rob stores. However with the addition of the Passenger Train and Police having the ability to rob every single item on the Passenger Train, most likely brings some players to the police team. Trivia * There can only be a limited amount of officers in one server depending how many players are in the server. This was made so that criminals and officers are even. If you attempt to become a police officer while the team is unbalanced, a white string if text will appear under the 'select' button saying "That team is full." * There is an easter egg referring to the stereotype that police officers "camp". It consists of three Police (NPCs) near Train Tunnel 1, literally camping; with one cop roasting a marshmallow, and another cop scaring the 3rd one. Behind the three of them is a small tent. An alternate version of the Easter Egg could be found in the waterfall next to Gun Shop 1 during the Ready Player One Event mission. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, police were given a higher Paycheck from $500 ($600 if VIP) to $2000 ($2400 if VIP) and the range of handcuffs was reduced. Though later on in the 1 Year Update, the Paycheck amounts were reduced back to the original ones. * The Police badge can be found in the catalog here. * Police officers used to be faster than criminals, but in a later update, their speed was nerfed. * The Police badge cannot be taken off but can be covered by using certain torsos. It is also hard to see, as it is small and hard to see from a distance. * A police officer cannot equip BOSS Attire in both Criminal Bases even if they have the BOSS Gamepass, because they are not criminals. * Donuts heal police more than criminals, this was confirmed in a tweet by Badimo. Category:Teams Category:Police